


Juice Cocktails

by Spheals



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Blue helps them too much, Gold only has eyes for Silver, M/M, THE SMUT, here it is, there's a Gold/Platinum thing beware of that if you don't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spheals/pseuds/Spheals
Summary: In which a party is thrown for all the Dex Holders and Gold is thirsty for Silver in a suit. Blue helps.





	Juice Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> I'M FINALLY DONE HEY GUYS. This is just some smut with bottom Gold being thirsty and feeling like an exhibitionist. They're already in a relationship and through all the bumps that come with a new relationship, so this was a nice change. 
> 
> I'm using the Japanese names so Blue is female and the BW2 duo are Lack-Two and Whi-Two. Takes place during Sun and Moon, so the ages of the Dex Holders are current time. (Kanto crew and Johto crew in their 20s and so forth).
> 
> Uhh I think that's it ENJOY FOLKS

Gold was in a mood. He clenched his wine glass (filled with juice, stupid young juniors) too firmly and jittered in place, desperately trying to look anywhere but at _him._ His other hand drummed against his thigh in an attempt to keep calm, to focus on anything else. The beige suit he was wearing was making him stuffy and uncomfortable and he just wanted nothing more than to dress down.

 

Blue slinks up to him before he can protest, wearing a glamorous navy dress showing a modest amount of cleavage. She was too damn perceptive for her own good. “What’s got you distracted?” she asks innocently, but it’s never innocent with her. Gold turns his head away and she lets out a short, knowing laugh. “I bet it has _nothing_ to do with your well-dressed boyfriend.”

 

Gold twitches. She got the nail right on the head despite his efforts. Blue laughs again and grabs his jaw with one hand, squishing his cheeks and directing him towards the _distraction_. It’s Silver, dressed in a fitted black suit and white shirt, hair pulled back, still wearing his gloves and looking absolutely _stunning_. He’s casually sipping from his own glass of juice and conversing with one of the junior Pokedex holders from Unova (Bianca? White??). Gold does not like the way her eyes are lighting up at Silver at all and he struggles to get out of Blue’s grip.

 

“Apparently he had asked Crys for help on what to wear and her mother overheard,” Blue says, ignoring Gold’s squirming. “And I think she did a fine job, don’t you think?” She finally releases him, instead wrapping a hand around his shoulders and drawing him close. “I could help you get him hot and bothered, if you’d like,” she adds with a low voice and a smirk. “And get you two alone.”

 

Gold feels his mouth go dry and he nods enthusiastically. “Hell yeah. What’s the catch?”

 

“Oh, just tell me the details later. Now here’s what we’re going to do…”

 

* * *

 

 

The idea for a fancy get-together was sprung up by Oak and encouraged by Blue. Highly encouraged.

 

The popularity of the Pokedex holders was skyrocketing with each addition from different regions, news of their collective feats of helping or saving the world becoming widespread. But the Dex holders never had a chance to actually meet each other in circumstances that weren’t life-or-death (besides the competition at Hoenn, and even then there were new juniors to meet), only hearing about their companions from the news and their respective professor. So Blue brought up the idea of a dinner party to Oak and he was instantly on board, calling the other professors excitedly. Money wasn’t an issue and they were able to go all out, deciding on a formal theme.

 

All of the Dex holders from other regions responded eagerly and Professor Kukui insisted it be held in Alola since it had the nicest weather. A month from that decision was when it was to be held in Hano Grand Resort. Normally it needed to be booked a whole year in advance, but thanks to some strings being pulled, they were able to get the ballroom and lobby reserved.  Kukui even volunteered to watch all of their Pokemon, even prohibiting anyone from bringing them to the party. He wanted it to be about celebrating and socializing with each other, not Pokemon battles.

 

Finding formal clothes was the hardest part for Gold since he didn’t own a single suit in his closet. Neither did Red apparently, since his senior had called him for advice. Silver said he could handle it on his own and complained about traveling being the hardest part. He was going to be going separately than Gold since their schedules were so different so they would meet up there. Gold was upset but he understood, they would see each other at the party anyways.

 

With Gold taking over the Daycare Center in Johto and Silver continuing his training with Lance and Pryce, the two barely had any time alone after officially getting together. After the first frantic night of passion and feelings being put out in the open, the two hadn’t had any bedroom shenanigans since.

 

This party would be the first time they would see each other in a while, and Gold was determined to get the most out of his boyfriend, public be damned. What he didn’t expect was Silver in a formal suit to be so _tempting_. It was hard to keep his pants on the moment he saw his boyfriend.

 

And so the plan to get Silver to jump his bones commenced.

 

It was a simple plan. First, he needed to get Silver as horny as he was now. Blue told him all his weaknesses in explicit detail and Gold considered asking how she knew them, but decided it was in his best interest if he didn’t. Once he couldn’t take his eyes off Gold, Blue would do her thing and get the two alone. If things go right, Gold hopes he’s getting fucked over a table or a balcony railing.

 

The thought of it sends a shiver down his spine and Gold shakes it away. He needs to focus now!

 

Weakness number 1: Jealousy.

 

Gold saunters over to the Sinnoh Dex holder trio and makes a beeline for Platinum. She’s wearing a pretty long black dress that matches her hair and is adorned with lots of pearl jewelry, perfectly elegant. “I don’t mean to intrude, but may I ask this pretty lady to a dance?”

 

She gives him a confused look while Diamond and Pearl glare at him, shuffling protectively closer. Gold swallows and realizes she was probably not the best girl to ask, considering the Sinnoh trio were virtually attached at the hip. He sighs and leans in, looking around to check if Silver is around before sharing his secret. “Alright here’s the deal. I’m trying to get into my boyfriend’s pants and I need to make him jealous. Can you pity a guy and look like you’re really into me?”

 

Pearl bursts into a fit of laughter. “Are you seriously that desperate?”

 

Gold huffs. “You wouldn’t understand. Being an adult is busy.”

 

Platinum is giggling too, holding a hand over her mouth like any proper lady. “I will help you, Gold. This sounds like fun.” She holds out her hand patiently.

 

Gold beams. “Great!” He takes her hand and gives the top a delicate kiss, linking arms with her. Diamond and Pearl are shooting him suspicious glares still and he grumbles. “Look, all I want tonight is Silver to bend me over. I promise I won’t do anything wrong with her.”

 

Diamond makes a gagging noise while Pearl gapes in stunned silence and Platinum laughs again. “Lead the way, loverboy.”

 

Gold slinks a hand around her waist and walks over to the dance floor. “Is this alright? I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable,” he mumbles in her ear.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you know,” she says easily, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Despite his devotion to Silver he flushes, still weak to any attractive girl that gives him attention.

 

“I promise to make it up to you.” Gold gently wraps his hands around her waist and starts dancing, making sure there’s distance between their pelvises as he moves. Platinum slides her arms around her neck and moves with him pleasantly. He moves their feet in an easy rhythm so she can keep up, watching her face for any negative reaction.

 

“It’s really sweet that you’re so attentive to me,” Platinum eventually whispers close to his ear. “But if you’re trying to seduce someone, being this chaste is not the way to do it.” Her hands sink lower and boldly grab Gold’s ass, forcibly pressing him against her bodily. Gold lets out a choked gasp, flushing at the feeling her bosom against his chest so fully and tightening his grip on her hips. The dance has more or less turned into _dirty grinding_ and Gold can feel many eyes on him, hoping a pair belong to Silver. Distantly he hears a female catcall and he can’t tell if it’s Crys or Blue or someone else altogether, all he can process is Platinum moving her hips against him sinfully.

 

This is definitely not what he had planned when he approached her.

 

The song eventually changes and Platinum slows down to a stop, stepping away and leading Gold by the hand to the non-alcoholic bar to grab a drink. “Was I too much?”

 

Gold clears his throat. “No, that was um. Really impressive.” He’s still dazed by her performance, still feeling her lingering warmth. It only makes him hunger for Silver’s warmth even more.

 

“Good,” she hums, handing him a glass of pineapple juice as she drinks pomegranate. “He was definitely looking at you.”

 

“He was?!” Gold honestly forget to look for Silver in the crowd.

 

Platinum nods. “I met his eyes. He looked absolutely _possessive._ ” She shoots Gold a sly grin from over the rim of her glass.

 

Gold swallows too much juice and coughs. “Man, I can’t believe a missed that.”

 

“You’ll be seeing a lot of that later tonight, hopefully,” she says teasingly, finishing her drink and resting it on the nearby counter. “And now I must go back to my friends. They’re probably re-evaluating their lives by now.” She gives Gold a friendly pat on the back. “Thanks for the entertainment. Good luck getting fucked by your boyfriend. “

 

Gold flushes and gives her a thumbs up. “Thanks for all the help!”

 

“Anytime, Gold,” Platinum waves and disappears back in the crowd.

 

Gold can’t believe she agreed so easily and helped make Silver green with envy, but he’s sincerely thankful. He definitely needs to visit Sinnoh to make it up to her. But now, he needs to continue with the plan. He downs his juice, runs a hand through his now-damp hair and tries to get his debauched suit looking decent before joining back up with the crowd.

 

Weakness number 2: Gold’s mouth.

 

Silver had a fixation with his mouth, according to Blue. He always stared when Gold sucked on those popsicles in the heat of summer or when he challenges Red to hot dog eating contests as if transfixed by Gold’s oral tendencies. He assumes it’s because the amazing blowjob he gave Silver that one time really made an impact.

 

Blue snuck him an assortment of phallic snacks in his suit pocket while they were scheming.  With Silver steaming with jealousy right now, Gold needs to sweep in with inappropriate mouth movements to remind him of that blowjob and the promise of more tonight.

 

He decides to start out small and brings out the package of pocky. Silver is easy to spot in the crowd with his red hair and Gold does, finding him chatting with Green at a table in the corner. He’s probably taking a breather from all the bodies, or complaining to Green about how pent up he is thanks to Gold. Gold really hopes it’s the latter.

 

Gold slips through the Dex holders and comes to a stop at the table with his boyfriend. “Hiya Silver!” he greets casually. Silver snaps his attention from Green to Gold to give him a seething glare as he rakes up and down his body, eyes burning with an intensity Gold hasn’t seen in a while. It makes his heart rate pick up, especially when his expression grows worse in taking in Gold’s disheveled appearance.

 

“What the hell was that?” Silver all but snarls.

 

“I wanted to dance,” Gold shrugs, nibbling on a stick of pocky. “I know you don’t like dancing.”

 

Silver looks away, angrily taking a drink. His is red, like his hair and mood. “But you didn’t have to be so… vulgar.”

 

“It was her idea, and who am I to turn down a pretty lady?” Gold dramatically laves the snack stick with his tongue, all too aware of Silver watching every movement. Blue was right!

 

Green clears his throat and looks visibly uncomfortable. “I should go catch up with Red.” He excuses himself before Gold or Silver can protest.

 

“Gold,” Silver starts lowly, a flush rising up his neck. “We’re in _public_. Surrounded by our peers, some younger than us no less.”

 

“So?” Gold scoffs, waggling his eyebrows and biting into another pocky stick. He scrapes the frosting off with his teeth deliberately slowly, making sure he catches Silver’s eyes. Silver groans and slams a hand on the table.

 

“Enough,” Silver snarls again. “I am not doing this in public.”

 

“But Silver,” Gold whines, finishing the pack of pocky and reaching into his suit for round two. “It’s been ages. You’re so hot in that suit with your hair back like that, unf.”

 

Silver watches him with horror as he pulls out a fresh banana. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

 

Gold peels the fruit casually, meeting his gaze. “Oh, I dare.” He inhales through his nose and deep-throats the banana in one go, giving Silver a heated stare the entire way. Silver audibly swallows and quickly gets up, ears bright red and expression almost pained, and walks away to find somebody, anybody to distract himself from his desperate boyfriend.

 

Gold snickers and pulls the banana out. He’s so close, he definitely saw a twitch in his pants just then.  Just one more little nudge and Silver will lunge at him, shoving him against a wall and attacking his lips… mmm. Gold concentrates on eating the banana normally to distract his thoughts else he gets a boner too early.

 

Weakness number 3: Silver’s ears.  


Silver had particularly sensitive ears. Gold had a hunch about them when Silver wouldn’t let him touch them last time and Blue confirmed it. He realizes Silver would be too suspicious of him to let him get near after his banana stunt, so he has to think of something else. Or rather, get someone else to mess with Silver’s ears for him.

 

Gold scans the room, looking for someone perfect for the job. Ruby and Sapphire were out of the question because they would catch on too quickly; it would have to be one of the younger Dex holders who don’t know Silver, he decides. His eyes catch on a group of shorties crowded in a corner, sharply dressed but still wearing their adventuring headgear. Definitely youngsters and perfect for the job.

 

He maneuvers his way over to them, ignoring the blank stares that greet him. “Heyy kids, I’m Gold from Johto!”

 

“Oh, you’re the loudmouth I was told about,” sniggers a brunette in pigtails.

 

Gold frowns. “Who told you that?”

 

“I did,” announces another brunette wearing a visor of all things with his suit. “I investigated all the seniors before tonight.”

 

“And you must be the Interpol junior I heard about,” Gold grumbles. “Lack-Two, was it?” He turns to the girl besides them, straining his memory to remember her name. “And you must Whi-Two. Why such weird names?”

 

“Nobody asked you, _Gold_ ,” Whi-Two huffs, crossing her arms defensively.

 

Gold holds his hands up and shakes his head. “Okay okay, let’s start this over. I’m Gold, pleased to meet you, Whi-two.” He extends his hand to her.

 

Whi-Two accepts his handshake after a moment, a force smile plastered on her face. “Please to make your acquaintance, Gold.”

 

“Now what do you want from us?” Lack-Two interjects smoothly.

 

Gold winces. “What, I can’t get to know my fellow Dex holders from…”

 

“Unova,” Lack-Two finishes, looking unconvinced.

 

Gold sighs. No use hiding it if he’s caught red handed. “I need you to… mess with someone for me.” As lame as it sounded, there was no way he was telling these literal kids his true intentions. They just needed to innocently play with Silver’s ears, get him even more pent up and making him hold it in until he unleashes all of his sexual tension onto Gold. He wanted to be the only willing recipient.

 

Unfortunately, Whi-Two and Lack-Two were too perceptive and picked up on the lie. “What exactly would this entail?” Lack-Two probes.

 

Gold tries to discretely point to Silver, who was conversing with Crys. He still seemed tense from Gold’s banana shenanigans. “That guy over there is another Dex holder from Johto and he pisses me off. His ears are… ticklish.”

 

“You want us to tickle Silver’s ears,” Whi-Two repeats. Gold nods and she shakes her head. “This is too stupid. I’m out of here.” She brushes past Gold and joins up with another crowd, ignoring Gold’s pleas.

 

Gold turns to Lack-Two and grabs his arm before he can bolt as well. He couldn’t have his plan ruined because some kids were being brats. Silver would be horny for nothing. “Please, just help me? I have money, don’t you kids like money?”

 

“Now you’re talking,” Lack-Two says with a grin.

 

Gold sighs in relief and releases his arm. “Good, finally something we can agree on.” He digs some bills from his wallet and holds them out, mentally preparing to empty his poor wallet out. “What about 2000 yen?”

 

“I’ll do it!” A voice suddenly screeches from behind Gold.

 

Gold starts and nearly drops his money in fright, spinning around with his fist reflexively poised for attack. He drops it when he sees it’s just another kid, this one dressed for the beach and practically drooling over the money Gold is holding.

 

“Wh-what the hell is wrong with you?” Gold blurts.

 

“Did you really not notice him?” Lack-Two asks smugly. Gold is starting to regret approaching this kid.

 

“I’m Sun and I’m from Alola,” the other kids states. His eyes never leave the money in Gold’s hands. “I’ll mess with you friend better than Lack-Two so you should pay me instead!”

 

Lack-Two’s face drops. “I’m an Interpol agent. You aren’t better than me.”

 

“When it comes to paying jobs, I’m better than anyone,” Sun continues cheerfully. “No matter the task!”

 

Lack-Two sends Sun a withering glare. “Gold asked _me_ to do this, not you. Stop butting in.”

 

“He didn’t give you the money yet,” Sun points out, meeting Lack-Two’s gaze with fiery eyes. “So it’s still fair game.”

 

“Hold up!” Gold hastily interrupts, hoping things don’t too heated. He didn’t want to start a fight between two juniors, but he could definitely use this budding rivalry to his advantage. He knew feelings of rivalry all too well and especially knew how they could push you to be better. “I propose a competition. 4000 yen to the one who riles Silver up the most, loser gets nothing.”

 

Lack-Two places a finger on his chin in thought. “Doubling it up, eh?”

 

“Deal!” Sun agrees far too quickly. “His ears are a weak spot, right?”

 

“…Yes,” Gold confirms slowly. Just how long was this kid eavesdropping behind him?

 

Sun turns to Lack-Two, determination still in his eyes. “Are you in?”

 

Lack-Two nods and shakes Sun’s hand vigorously. “Challenge accepted. And you,” he shifts his gaze to Gold, who blinks at him. “You will watch us, whistle when you want it to be finished, and cough up 4000 yen to the winner.”

 

“Yep, nothing’s changed,” Gold says, slightly nervous. He prays this wasn’t a mistake and that Silver won’t beat him up for this instead of fucking him. “Go annoy my boy- acquaintance, you two.”

 

Sun darts away instantly, oblivious, but Lack-Two gives him a knowing laugh before setting off. Gold frowns to himself. Did _everybody_ know about his relationship with Silver? It’s only been a month!

 

Slightly perturbed, Gold joins back up with Blue since Silver will be too distracted to notice. She’s watching Sun and Lack-Two approach Silver across the room, amusement written all over her face. “What on Earth did you set them up to do?”

 

“I figured Silver wouldn’t let me close after deep throating a banana in front of him, so I got them to mess with his ears instead of me,” Gold explains confidently.

 

Blue laughs so hard she snorts. “You’re going to make two kids give him a boner! He’s going to hate you after this, you know.”

 

“Nah,” Gold shakes his head. “He’s going to hold it in and I’ll reappear at the right moment to whisk him away!”

 

“I hope so, for both your sakes,” she says, still highly amused. Her hand slinks to Gold’s butt and he nearly jumps before she explains, “Relax, I’m just giving you some things you’re going to need.”

 

Sure enough, Gold feels her fingers expertly slip a small tube of lube in his back pocket. When did she sneak that in the party? “Thank you so much.”

 

Blue smiles and grabs a glass of juice offered by a wandering patron (apple or peach, Gold couldn’t tell). “No, thank you. Tonight has been so much more fun with your antics.”

 

“I’m glad my sexual frustration is entertaining you,” Gold grumbles, taking a glass of green juice as well. Kiwi?

 

“You know me, I love to meddle inappropriately,” Blue says too proudly. Suddenly she leans in close to his ear and whispers, “The balcony is all yours when you’re ready.”

 

Gold feels his body heat up. Earlier she had asked where he wanted to be alone with Silver and he can’t believe she managed to get the balcony overseeing the golf course. It was empty since it was late at night, but the thrill of possibly being seen or heard made Gold tingly. Everyone would just be a door away. “Bless you, Blue.”

 

She pulls away with a wink. “Crys will cover for you.”

 

Gold chokes on his green juice. “Crys?! Why did you get her involved?”

 

“She’s the one anybody is going to ask to find you two,” Blue reasons easily. “Besides, she was very willing.” Her eyes slide over to where Silver was last and her cheeks puff out in barely contained laughter.

 

Gold follows her gaze and struggles not to burst into laughter as well. Sun and Lack-Two were basically assaulting Silver’s ears, crawling all over each other and butting heads. Silver was as red as his hair, looking absolutely mortified and trying to cover his ears with his hands. Crys was beside him trying to help, but the smile on her face gave away her half-hearted attempts. Sun managed to latch his teeth on Silver’s lower lobe and Silver let out a keen, slapping a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. Ruby and Sapphire turned their heads in his direction, puzzlement in their features.

 

Okay, that was enough. Silver looked equal parts aroused and humiliated and Gold was satisfied. He lets out a quick whistle and watches Sun and Lack-Two back away like trained dogs, making a run for it in opposite directions. Silver looks bewildered for a moment before snapping his gaze to Gold, locking eyes with his boyfriend across the room. Gold swallows, heart pounding from being caught and from the sheer _want_ in Silver’s grey eyes.

 

“There’s my cue,” Gold tells Blue with a shaky voice. He fishes 4000 yen from his wallet and drops it in Blue’s waiting hands. “Can you give Sun and Lack-Two each 2000? If they bitch, tell them they cheated by working together.”

 

Blue nods seriously, accepting the cash and giving Gold an encouraging pat. “Go get him, tiger.”

 

With that, Gold strolls over to his boyfriend, keeping eye contact the entire time. Crys must have realized what’s happening because she gives him a quick thumbs up before slinking away from Silver’s side joining up with Blue. Each step that brings him closer to his destination makes Gold’s body thrum with excitement.

 

“Hey babe,” Gold greets once he reaches across the room.

 

Silver snatches his hand in a tight grip and hisses, “I fucking hate you.”

 

“I think it’s the opposite, actually,” Gold says in a low voice, curling his fingers around Silver’s and leaning in close. “Why don’t I help you with that little problem you have here?” His other hand ghosts across Silver’s belt and Silver inhales sharply through his nose.

 

“I don’t have a choice now, do I?” he says reluctantly. Gold eagerly nods and Silver gives him a tiny smile. “I assume you have it all planned out so lead the way.”

 

Giddy that his plan worked quite _flawlessly_ , Gold leads Silver by the hand to the doors that lead to the balcony, unseen by the rest of the party-goers.

 

* * *

 

 

“I cannot believe you two,” Silver grumbles into Gold’s neck. Gold lets out a breathy laugh, incredibly turned on and feeling his brain go mushy. He wraps his legs around Silver’s waist and allows himself to be hoisted up, feeling his boyfriend’s hands securely under his ass. Silver nibbles at the delicate skin of his neck and Gold groans heartily, _finally_ getting what he’s sought after so long tonight.

 

“Be quiet, idiot,” Silver hisses, pulling his mouth away. “You need to keep down or else I’m not doing this.”

 

Gold smirks, not phased at all. “You like me loud, you want everyone to know I’m yours, right?” He rotates his hips, feeling Silver’s hardness against his own through their beige and black suit pants.

 

Silver lets out a hum against Gold’s neck and Gold sighs at the vibrations. “Yeah, you know me too well.”

 

“Kiss me already, you fool,” Gold gasps dramatically. Silver lifts his head to give a short smile before giving in to Gold’s request, capturing his lips softly. It’s much too chaste and Gold groans again, tangling his hands in Silver’s hair, ripping the hair tie out and taking control. He pries Silver’s willing mouth open and explores it with his tongue, swallowing the moan that escapes Silver. He feels Silver’s hands tighten on his ass and his hips stutter, gyrating for friction. Silver’s hands felt much better than Platinum’s did, stronger and bigger and more possessive.

 

Silver pulls away suddenly and licks up the saliva that spills out of their messy kiss. Gold whines, feeling himself grow harder as he watches Silver and leans in for another kiss but is stopped. “Did you come prepared?”

 

“Back pocket,” Gold mumbles, kissing Silver’s chin and playing with his hair. He feels fingers prodding at his back pockets and deftly retrieving the small tube of lube. “You can thank Blue for those.”

 

“Seriously?” Silver huffs, giving him a quick kiss. “You’re getting her too involved in our sex life.”

 

“Hey, it was thanks to her we can do this with somewhat privacy.” Gold pulls him down for another messy kiss, sucking on Silver’s tongue and nibbling on his lower lip. Silver grunts and wobbles, knees almost giving out. Gold feels himself being lowered back down and unlatches his legs, planting his feet while keeping his lips occupied. Silver pulls away again but before Gold can whine he’s being tugged down, Silver sitting on the floor and encouraging Gold to straddle him. Gold slides his legs around Silver’s lap and settles on top of him, wrapping his arms around Silver’s shoulders and hugging him tightly.

 

“In all honesty, I really do just miss you,” Gold murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Silver’s. He missed the comforting warmth and smell of his boyfriend ever since that night. Despite only officially dating for a month, it feels like they’ve been seeing each other for a while. Not being able to see Silver as often as they used to really made Gold realize how much of an anchor Silver is in his life, going from lowly thief he wanted to throw in jail to one of his most important figures. It was so sudden but Gold wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

“I miss you too,” Silver admits lowly, hands rubbing tender circles in Gold’s back. “We need to do a better job at seeing each other so we don’t ravage each other every time.” He draws in a large breath and Gold feels it, pulling back to see what caused it. Silver has a bashful look in his eyes, like he’s trying to muster up courage to say something. “Would you… like to get a place together?”

 

Gold feels warmth blooming in his chest and he grins widely. “Of course I do!” He dives in for another kiss, feeling Silver smile equally wide against his lips. It stays innocent, Gold reveling in feeling Silver’s hammering heart. “What about,” he tries to say while Silver licks at his mouth, “Olivine?”

 

 “I like that idea,” Silver says against his lips. He pulls away to catch Gold’s gaze and it’s like the switch is flipped back to trying to fuck, his eyes a smoldering grey. “But how about you show me that banana trick again?”

 

Gold melts at that, his cock springing back to life after the mushy talk. “Yesss,” he moans out, hands attacking the fly of Silver’s pants. Silver shrugs out of his coat and undoes the first few buttons of his shirt, Gold stopping his ministrations to stare. Silver notices him and gives a smirk, slipping his gloves off with his teeth slowly. Gold bites his lip to keep the embarrassing noise he was about to make inside.

 

“You liked seeing that last time, I remember,” Silver says, that infuriating smirk still plastered on his face. Gold feels his ears burning and rises up to the challenge issued to him, knowingly or not. He lowers his mouth and keeps his eyes locked onto Silver’s making sure the other knew exactly what he was about to do. The tag of the zipper feels uncomfortable against his teeth but Gold bites it, delicately pulling it down, the sound of it coming undone ringing in his ears.

 

Silver’s face is priceless. His expression changes from confusion to absolutely turned on beyond belief, pupils blown wide and mouth parted prettily. His hair is falling around his face erratically thanks to Gold’s hands, adding to Gold’s arousal. Gold smirks and tops it off with a wet kiss to Silver’s clothed erection, straining against red briefs. Red like his hair, his drink, and now his face.

 

“Fucking tease,” Silver whines affectionately. He cards a hand through Gold’s messy mop, pushing back his fringe to get a better look at him mouthing him through his pants. Gold grins up and him and slides a single index finger under the waistband, quickly withdrawing to snap it on Silver’s skin. “ _Fucking tease._ ”

 

Satisfied with the reaction, Gold reaches for Silver’s other hand and places it on his head. “Better hold on, I’m done teasing.”

 

Silver clenches his fingers, nails scraping gently against Gold’s scalp, and Gold finally pulls down his underwear to release his straining erection. He licks a long stripe from base to tip before enveloping the head with his mouth and slowly sinking down, relaxing his throat to take it all in. Silver lets out a long, low moan and throws his head back against the wall, hands twitching in Gold’s hair. Gold grins around his cock and swallows and Silver all but loses it, caging Gold in with his legs and twitching under his boyfriend’s touch.

 

Gold starts to bob his head, keeping his eyes on Silver’s face to watch his reactions. Silver’s face was contorted in absolute pleasure and Gold feels smug in knowing he’s the only one allowed to see that side of him. After a particularly harsh suck Silver’s whole body shivers, his hands becoming impossibly tight in Gold’s hair.

 

“St-stop,” he croaks out, tugging Gold’s head away helplessly. Gold obliges and pulls away, but not before giving the tip of his cock a quick kiss. “I’m not, _hnng_ -“ Silver pauses to clear his throat, embarrassed by how raspy it sounded, “going to last if you keep this up.”

 

Gold grins up at him wolfishly. “Can’t help my talent I guess.” He settles back in Silver’s lap, undoing his own pants and releasing some pressure off his erection with a sigh. “Do you want to prep me or should I just do that part?”

 

“I’ll do it,” Silver says too quickly.

 

His eagerness makes Gold smile again and he shimmies out of his pants and underwear, leaving him only in his dress shirt, shoes and socks. He grabs the tube of lube that was dropped during their frantic needs and hands it to Silver, grazing his fingers against his boyfriend’s.

 

“I’m all yours, babe,” Gold murmurs, hooking his arms around Silver’s shoulders and catching his gaze. “Please be gentle.”

 

Silver doesn’t say anything, uncapping the lube and squirting some of the clear substance on his fingers with focused eyes. Gold lets out a laugh that turns into a startled moan when Silver’s fingers start prodding at his bare behind. “C-cold!”

 

“Sorry,” Silver says unapologetically. “Couldn’t wait.”

 

“Suuuure,” Gold moans out when his index finger slips inside. A second comes not soon after, stretching and scissoring the soft opening. Gold just clings to Silver and buries his head in his shoulder to keep his keens from becoming too loud. He loves the feeling of being prepared for something bigger, it gives him a sense of anticipation and he can’t control himself very well. Unconsciously he starts grinding his cock against Silver’s, craving that delicious friction from before.

 

Silver pets Gold’s head soothingly with his free hand. “Almost done,” he says lowly, voice strained. Gold knows it’s hard for him to wait until he was fully prepared just as hard as it is for Gold to _fucking wait_. He slips in a third finger finally, curling and thrusting and wandering in search for the spot that would make Gold see stars. Gold does, his entire body shuddering and he has to bite the shoulder in front of him to keep his loud moan from escaping. The fingers press there again and Gold inhales sharply, rutting against Silver more furiously.

“N-now who’s the tease,” Gold gasps out, muffled.

 

“Revenge is sweet,” Silver says too calmly. He stretches his fingers one last time, grazing that spot and causing Gold to whine, before pulling them out. His hands grip Gold’s hips, holding his boyfriend still and drawing out another whine, more annoyed this time. “What position did you have in mind?”

 

Gold pulls away from Silver’s now-damp shoulder and takes a moment to regain his bearings. “I originally wanted you to bend me over the balcony railing,” he admits shamelessly. “But now I just want to ride you.”

 

Silver swallows. “I’m all yours then. Please _don’t_ be gentle.”

 

Gold’s eyebrows raise. “Kinky, are we?”

 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Silver grumbles, clearly at the end of his patience.

 

Gold presses a kiss to his nose. “I’m going to fuck your brains out,” he purrs, feeling Silver’s hands on his hips tighten. He lifts them up a bit and handles Silver’s cock, angling it just right underneath him, before slowly sinking down, grabbing Silver’s shoulders for support. It burns and stretches uncomfortably but Gold continues taking in Silver’s dick all the way to the hilt, ignoring the shocked sounds coming from his boyfriend.

 

“You… didn’t have to do that,” Silver says through ragged breaths.

 

“But… you wanted it rough,” Gold reminds, equally ragged. Before Silver can respond Gold wiggles his hips, testing his lower muscles. Silver groans and twitches his hands on Gold’s hips, the only warning Gold gets before Silver lifts him and slams him down on his cock.

 

“S-silver!” Gold squeaks out as Silver does it again, again, _again_. His self-control apparently snapped and Gold was totally okay with this outcome. He wraps his arms around Silver’s back and moans into his ear, riding Silver’s harsh thrusts and moving with him. “A little… t-to the left _ahhn…_ ”

 

Silver does, angling his thrusts to the left. Gold is thankful he wasn’t too far gone to heed his request because he hits that spot again and Gold is in heaven, wantonly throwing his head back and letting out the most obscene noises. He’s completely forgotten that they’ve only snuck away from the party and that friends were only _a door away_. Silver’s frantic rhythm has him losing his damn mind and all he can do it go along with it, happily taking the brunt of his boyfriend’s affections. It’s no surprise Gold feels his balls clench so quickly. “C-close!”

 

Gold feels a hand snake around his erection, practically smushed between their abdomens, and he loses it. He comes with a satisfied moan, feeling his muscles spasm and get tighter around Silver who follows not long after.

 

Gold slumps against his boyfriend’s chest, sated. His hands find their way into Silvers hair and he starts toying with strands leisurely. “Mm, I needed that.”

 

“Me too,” Silver agrees gruffly, carefully pulling out. Gold shivers, feeling empty. “Ugh, you came all over our shirts. How are we going to clean that?”

 

Gold looks down at the mess between them. “Aw, fuck. I guess we can wear our coats over it?”

 

Silver’s nose wrinkles in disgust. “I don’t know how I feel about going back in with a come-covered shirt.”

 

Gold laughs and rolls off Silver, putting his underwear and pants back on. “We can sneak to the bathroom and do a quick wash if you want.”

 

Silver gets up and frowns at the stiffness in his legs, offering Gold a hand. “Let’s do that.”

 

Gold lets himself get helped up, wincing. “You really did a number on my ass, y’know.”

 

“You loved it,” Silver says with a smug look.

 

“You better make it up to me,” Gold replies with a pout, leaning in for a kiss. Silver meets him halfway, pressing his lips gently against Gold’s.

 

When they break away, Silver looks at Gold with hesitant eyes. “Do you still want to live together? Or were you just saying that to get laid quicker?”

 

“I still want to,” Gold assures, drawing him into a hug. “But we should probably get back to the party We’ve been gone too long.”

 

* * *

 

 

The pair rejoin the party with disheveled suits and messy hair. Blue is looking at them with approving eyes, Crys gagging in the corner with Ruby and Sapphire, while the rest of the younger Dex holders look very confused. Gold gives them a very fake smile and grab’s Silver hand, making a beeline for the bathroom.

 

They clean the dried semen off their dress shirts hastily and fix their hair into a more acceptable shape before returning to the party. Crys waves Gold over and he gives Silver a quick parting kiss before reluctantly shuffling towards her.

 

“I expect lunch for a week after this,” Crys demands. “That was the term I agreed to.”

 

“I should have known Blue promised you something,” Gold sighs. “Between you, Sun and Lack-Two I’m going to be so broke.”

 

“Hey, you planned this,” Crys points out.  “Was it worth it?”

 

“Totally worth it,” Gold agrees with a dopey smile.


End file.
